


My best friend's wedding

by calumslashes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Cashton are together, F/M, Luke is a piano teacher, M/M, There is a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumslashes/pseuds/calumslashes
Summary: “I’ve been in love for you for two fucking years! And I’ve watched you like… fucking around, and with your girlfriends and I said nothing!” Michael says raising his voice and Luke knows he’s right but either he speaks now or he will never have the guts. “I didn’t know Mike! Like… I had no idea you-“ “I don’t care! Now you don’t get to say anything about me or my relationship!” “I’m in love with you, Michael and I know I’ve been stupid, I know but…- Luke pauses, searching his brain for the right words.- I am here now, telling you that I love you-“And that’s when Michael looses it. He dreamt for years about that moment, Luke telling him “I love you” and meaning it, so now that he does, Michael can’t help but kissing him.Michael has been in love with Luke far a while, truly, madly, deeply but Luke was too scared and, perhaps blind to realised it.  Two years later, Michael has a girlfriend, they got engaged and they’re about to get married, until Luke finally gets his shit together and tries to stop the wedding from happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Wedding.**

 

Luke has just come home from work, no major issues have happened, a part from little Lyla crying because she couldn’t get through “Fur Elise”.  
It’s crazy how committed a nine-years old can become to her/his piano class, also it’s crazy how much money parents are willing to pay to make their children learn piano or any other instrument. Luke’s not complaining tho, he loves music, he loves kids and it pays his rent and bills.

He collapses on the couch, exhausted, scrolling his phone mindlessly, when the front door opens revealing his flatmate Juliet, with her black pug.   
“Hello.” She says, collapsing on the couch as well, her pug happily jumping on her lap.   
“Hi, Jules.” “How was your day?” “Boring as fuck, nothing major… little Lyla cried once.”

Boring until now.

His phone rings, and he’s about to pick up when he reads the caller’s name: Mikey.   
The same Michael he hasn’t called in ages, the same person who he thought to be in love with, the same Michael who was in love with him, or so he thought.  
“Mike?” he says and his heart starts to race under his ribs. “Luke, ehi.- he pauses.- It’s been… a while.” “Yeah.”   
A while. It’s been a year and a half, more or less, since last time they’ve seen each other. Which is weird, because he keeps seeing Ashton and Calum almost daily, also because they live next door. What he doesn’t know is that Calum and Ashton kept seeing Michael behind his back, without telling him, because Michael didn’t want to.

_“Promise me you won’t tell him.” Michael said, all serious._   
_“But Mik-“ “No.- he interrupts.- I… I will tell him, I swear.” He promises, Calum and Ashton both looking at each other._   
_“Are you sure?- Calum asks, taking a sip of his beer.- Maybe it’s better not say anything.” “What no? He’s gonna find out anyways… he already knows I’m engaged.- he tells.- Also… I am not like responsible for how he reacts. Last time I checked he didn’t care about me or my feelings.” he says harshly. “If you don’t give a shit about him, like you’re saying.- Ashton begins with a smirk.- Why are you so decided to invite him?” “Shut up.” Michael says, shaking his head._   
_He doesn’t care about Luke or his feelings, not anymore._   
_“Are you trying to say that I’m still like… that I still feel something for him?- he says, and that thought makes him somehow uncomfortable .- I’m engaged and I’m planning my wedding…” “I’m just saying that… why do you want him there?” “‘Cause we’ve been friends… best friends and I want him to be there.” “What a lie.” Calum coughs._

“So why are you calling?” Luke asks, curious.  
“I, uhm, I am getting married and I’d like you to come to the wedding.” Luke doesn’t react, he blinks twice, mouth open.   
Married. Wedding. Michael’s getting married.   
“Congrats.” He says, his voice strangled. “Thank you.” “I’ll come, yeah… I’ll take the day off.” Michael didn’t expect it, Luke being ok with him, his tone being so flat.  
“I thought we could meet for dinner, like you me Ash and Cal. It’s been ages since we haven’t hang out together.” “Sounds great.”   
As soon as the call ends, Luke gets up, storming out of his flat. Two minutes later, he’s knocking at the door of the flat just above his own, waiting for either Ashton or Calum to open up. To his surprise, they open the door together.   
“Run out of milk?” “Sugar, bread?” Luke shakes his head. “Can I come in?” “Of course.” They say and step aside. For a while none of them speaks, Ashton and Calum are studying him, as he’s learning on the counter.   
“So… Michael’s getting married. Did you know it?” Luke asks straight away.   
“Nope.” They both say, but Luke knows better. “Didn’t he call you?” “Yes.” “No.”   
Ashton looks at Calum rolling his eyes. “Luke… we knew about it, like Mike told us a while ago ok?” Ashton confesses and Luke raises an eyebrow. “A while ago? How? Why I didn’t know anything?” Ashton’d rather not to answer to that question so Calum does. “We, uhm, we’ve been seeing Michael… like we’ve hanged out with him for a while and he told us about the wedding.- Calum explains.- Don’t ask why we didn’t tell you.” “Why tho? I think I had the right to know!” Luke says, raising his voice a bit. He knows Michael has all the rights not to want to see him, but he’s still pissed that Ashton and Calum didn’t tell him. It wouldn’t have made any difference tho.   
“Yeah maybe, but once you’d know it… It wouldn’t have any difference.” True. “Why does he want me at his wedding then?” “Cause we’ve been friends, and he wants all of us to be there for him.” Ashton says, before Calum can come up with another answer.   
“I said to him I’ll go.” “You sure?” “I… yeah, I don’t want him to think that I, uhm, I still have feelings for him.” He mutters and his stomach just twists. “But you do?” “I… maybe I do.”   
“Do you want some tea?” Ashton asks and Luke nods, but he’d like some vodka inside. “How long have you known it for?” He asks eventually, sipping his tea. “Uhm.. I think it’s been a couple of weeks, maybe less.” Ashton says and, something kind of snaps in Luke’s brain.   
But he needs to be sure.   
“Shit, I have a feeling… I just hope I’m wrong.” He says, taking his cup with him and disappears just to go back to his own flat.   
“Jules.- he calls stepping into the kitchen.- I need you ask you something.” “Ok.” She says confused, looking up from her laptop.   
“Like two weeks ago you said you had a new wedding to like manage, right?” She nods, still confused. “And that the bride… to be was kinda older than the guy?” “Yeah… like more than 10 years, she kinda looked like her cougar mom-“ “Do you remember their names? And how they looked like?” “Yeah but-“ “I need to know.” Luke says impatiently.   
Juliet is still confused, but types something on her laptop, then turns it to Luke and shows him a picture of Michael with his fiancée.   
Holy shit.  
“Do you know them?” “I know - knew the boy.” Luke says and, after a glass of wine and a cigarette he explains all to Juliet. How he and Michael were friends, best friends and how he’s been too blind to see that he was in love with him.   
“You can’t blame yourself tho, like he was your best friend you couldn’t even imagine that he was in love with you.” “That’s true but… when he told me I just got scared, and after that things have never been the same…- he says bitterly.- And now it’s too damn late cause he’s getting married.”


	2. Wedding playlist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this,  
> I am SO sorry for the delay but I've been very very busy.  
> Enjoy this second chapter :)

One week after Luke is ready for the reunion dinner with Michael, Ashton and Calum, only he’s not quite ready.  
He knocks on Ashton and Calum’s door, only to hear a “come in”.As he steps in, he’s greeted by Calum, wearing a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, which probably belongs to Ashton, who is nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Ash? - He asks, looking around and before he can answer.- Also why are you not dressed?” “Why are you dressed up like when you’re going clubbing and want to get laid?” Calum asks him with a smirk.

“I am not.” he says buttoning up his white shirt. “Listen, I get you’re trying the whole “look what you’re missing” look but-“ “Shut up.- Luke says, blushing a bit.- Am I actually underdressed or something?” “Nah, you’re not going to a fancy place anyways.” “Wait, are you and Ash not coming?” He asks and by the look on Calum’s face he already has the answer. “Ash is a bit sick, so I’m nursing him for the night.” He answers with a smile and Luke can’t really argue with that, so he just nods.

“So, uhm, you’re good to go alone?” Cal asks and Luke nods again, without really thinking about it.

He’ll have to do it, sooner or later. Only, going alone to meet Michael, after years it’s kinda terrifying.

“I’m just… I’m shitting myself.- he admits.- Like he’s gonna hate me right?” Calum smiles, shaking his head. “He doesn’t hate you, and you know it.- he says.- It’s just… he was in love with you.”

Luke’s so nervous as he gets off his car that he doesn’t see Michael waiting outside the restaurant. Also cause he’s too focused on lighting up one of the cigarettes that Calum gave him before, without setting his hair on fire.  
Michael, on the contrary, immediately notices the tall blonde skinny boy who’s approaching him. His heart immediately speeds up, and he doesn’t even know why. Maybe, just maybe it’s the fact that Luke’s still very attractive, more than attractive, he’s hot. He’s not longer wearing some band t-shirt or snapback but a white shirt, which he didn’t even bother to button up properly. His hair are long and curly now, and he’s wearing some black leather boots which fits perfectly with his mile long legs. He’s still very hot, and the fact that he had a crush on him for like… three solid years, doesn’t really help.  
Shit.  
Finally Luke raises his gaze and acknowledges Michael’s presence.

Play it cool - he repeats himself - play it cool.

“Mike.- he says, waving.- Hi.” Michael smiles in return and when they’re finally one in front of each other it just feels awkward. Luke’d like to reach out for Michael and goes in for a hug but it’s probably not the best idea.  
“Ehi. How are you?”  
Luke doesn’t answer to that.  
“Where’s Calum and Ashton?.- he asks.- Like for once that we’re all hanging out together they’re late… unbelievable.” “Uhm actually… it’s gonna be like only me and you.- he says shyly.- Like Ashton’s sick and Calum nursing him for the night.” “Oh… ok.” “I swear it’s not a lie… Calum told me like half an hour ago.” 

The evening goes pretty smoothly considering that they haven’t seen each other in ages, and that Michael had a huge crush on Luke, then Luke fell in love with Michael but it was too late. They talk about what they’ve been doing, Luke’s job, Michael’s job, carefully avoiding Luke’s love life topic.

“So, how does it feel?” Luke asks, sipping his beer but Michael doesn’t understand at first. “What?” “Being engaged… getting married?” “Oh… it feels… weird.”   
Weird. That’s how one should feel when they’re in love.

“I mean it’s great.- he corrects himself.- But there’s loads of things to organise and it’s pretty stressful to be honest. Thanks god there’s people who do it as a job.” “Oh yeah, makes things easier I guess.”  
Luke doesn’t wanna tell him that his flatmate is actually organising his wedding, it would be… inappropriate.  
As they say goodbye, Luke’s dying to touch Michael, to reach for him but he’s not sure Michael wants the same thing, also he could misinterpret it.   
He’s about to leave but then he gathers all his courage and goes in for a hug.   
For a second - the longest second of his life - Michael doesn’t do anything and Luke’s really starting to shit himself. But then Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s shoulders, relaxing his body into the hug.   
“I missed you.” Luke whispers, more like a confession, and it’s so easy to tell when he’s wrapped in Michael’s arms.  


He missed everything: their midnight conversations, playing guitar together, singing along to Nickelback, playing xbox while eating pizza on the coach… He missed being in the same room with Michael, just looking at him and feel at ease, long before knowing he was in love with him.  
“I missed you too.” Michael says and it’s so harder for him to admit it, because a part of him still hates Luke, or at least grew used to his absence.   
He knows hating him is totally immature, especially because he’s Luke hasn’t really done anything to him - and that’s exactly the point.

 

_“Mike, you need to tell him.” Ashton said but Michael’d preferred death. “No… Have you seen him? He’s like all happy with his new girlfriend.” He had said bitterly, making Ashton roll his eyes._ _“He’s just fucking around.” The older boys had said but he could tell Michael wasn’t entirely convinced._  
_“Listen… I think Luke feels something for you but until he’s faced with he truth he won’t admit it… It was the same with Calum.” He adds blushing a bit._    
_“So what should I do? Just go there all tell him?- Michael asks, exasperated.- I don’t wanna ruin what we have now.” “So you’d rather do nothing and wait until it’s too late?”    
_ _Michael hadn’t answered. The fear of messing up his friendship with Luke was too big, but Ashton was right… he couldn’t go on like that forever._

 

 

One week later, when Luke come home from work he doesn’t know what he is in for. He’s starving, so he can’t wait to open the fridge and put the chinese letfovers in the microwave.  
As soon as he steps in tho, he can tell there’s something wrong. There’s two voice speaking pretty loudly, one’s Juliet and the other is the voice of a man, and it’s familiar. Too familiar.  
Maybe he’s just tired.Maybe Juliet’s got a friend over and forgot to tell him.

He steps into the kitchen, taking off his jacket and for a tiny tiny second, he’s sure his heart misses a beat.  
Michael’s in his kitchen, sited around the table, chatting loudly with Juliet who’s typing something on her laptop.

He can either disappear to his room and pretends not to be there until Michael leaves or he can stay behave… normally. Before he can actually choose Juliet turns her head, a devilish grin is on her face and “Luke, hi.”

“Hi.” He says quietly and he can see the shock on Michael’s face. “Luke?”“Hi, Mike.” He says quietly and he knows he owns him an explanation.   
“Wait, do you two know each other?” Juliet asks, pretending to be confused.

  
“Yeah, we’re… friends.” Luke says before things can get any more awkward.

  
“Wait, do you two live together then?” Michael asks still confused. “Yep, we’re flatmates.” “Have been for… two years now?” Luke asks and Juliet nods.

“I’m just gonna have dinner ‘cause I’m starving.- Luke says opening the fridge.- You two keep on doing what you’re doing.”

For five solid minutes, no one speaks: Juliet’s busy pretending to answer some emails, Luke is busy staring at the microwave and Michael is busy pretending not to be shocked by the fact that the person who’s planning his wedding actually lives with Luke, who is now in the same room as him.

The silence is only interrupted by Juliet’s phone ring tone.

“Shit, it’s the office. I have to pick this up.” She says and disappears in her room.

“What are you doing here anyways?- Luke asks eventually.- Like not t be rude or anything.” “Juliet, I mean your flatmate, she asked me to come round to choose some songs for the wedding playlist.”

Wedding.  
Playlist.   
_Amazing._

“Oh, ok yeah.” Luke responds flatly, taking out the hot Chinese leftovers from the microwave. “Like she didn’t mentioned you two were flatmates.” “Yeah well she didn’t know we knew each other.”

Before things can get any more awkward Juliet steps back into the kitchen and “Guys, it’s fucking raining into the office.- she states, picking up her keys from the table, her bag and a few other stuff.- I need to go. Shit, sorry. Just save whatever you do on my laptop ok?”

 

After ten minutes spent trying figure out the difference between “cheesy basic wedding love song” and “good wedding love songs”, Luke and Michael just give up, get some beers and turn on the TV.  
“So what are you doing now?- Michael asks out of nowhere.- Like have you got a serious job?” “Uhm, yeah I am a music teacher, like I teach piano to posh rich kids.”   
The biggest smile comes out on Michael’s face. “Really? he asks fondly, a bit too much perhaps. “Yeah, is it so weird tho?” “Let’s just say that I wasn’t expecting it but… knowing you, it's not too weird.” Luke just smiles. “It makes me happy and at the end of the day it pays the bills and the rent.” “Fair enough.”

After that, they just chat about everything and nothing, and it’s all so damn domestic and natural that for a moment Luke forgets why Michael is at his place, he forgets that he's engaged... He's just glad he's there and they're spending time together.  
He just wished he hadn't fucked up things so bad earlier, so he could actually have a chance with him now.  
"We should do this more often.- Luke tells Michael as he's leaving.- I missed this."  
Michael just nods. He's missed being around Luke as well. They were best friends after all.   
As soon as Micheal leaves, Luke wants to find Juliet to kill her but as soon as he goes back to his floor, someone else is waiting on his door step. It's Calum and Ashton and they look like they've just seen Michael leaving. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thing in my notes since... forever, so it's time that it sees the light.  
> Please have mercy, this probably sucks and is full or errors but anyways... enjoy it!


End file.
